


Останется за кадром

by Zeig_dich



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Behind the Scenes, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeig_dich/pseuds/Zeig_dich
Summary: И ты не вспомнишь, как спрашивал тогда, посмеиваясь, какие ещё ебанутые увлечения я от тебя скрываю, и где, чёрт возьми, у меня все стаканы. Как пропахшими алкоголем руками пытался взъерошить мои волосы, болтая что-то про азиата в католической одежде. И снова смеялся, что случалось в последнее время так редко.
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan
Kudos: 6





	Останется за кадром

Костёр, разведённый посреди пустыни, догорал также медленно, как улетучивался мескалиновый приход. Казалось, здесь время специально притормозило своё течение, или вовсе, словно издеваясь, застыло на месте.  
Марти оттягивал и оттягивал разговор, поглядывая опустошенными глазами то на трипующего Ганса, то на ши-тцу, что удобно расположилась у Билли на коленках, то на мирно потрескивающий огонь.

Бурбона в бутылке становилось всё меньше, будто бы это могло как-то исправить ситуацию.  
Марти подбирал слова, но сценарий разговора в голове никак не клеился. Да и какой тут к чёрту сценарий, когда твой мир сейчас похож на грёбаный фарс.

— Ганс? Пора, наконец, выпустить джина из бутылки, — начал Марти, но Кесловски лишь отстранённо посмотрел куда-то в пустоту, а потом побрел в противоположную от костра сторону, будто услышав чей-то зов.

— Дааа, тут кто-то явно кактусов пережрал. Да, Марти? — смеялся Билли в своей типичной идиотской манере.

— Прости, если я был тебе не лучшим другом.

— Ты всегда был хорошим другом, Марти. О чём ты? — сделав глубокий (и отчего-то болезненный) вдох, непонимающе спросил Билли.

— Зачем ты убил всех этих людей?

— Я же сказал тебе у Кайи на вечеринке, я их убиваю, чтобы подхлестнуть тебя. Чтобы у тебя было, о чём писать. И чтобы ты закончил сценарий.

— Ты говорил мне? Когда? Не может быть, что ты сказал об этом на вечеринке, чувак! Похоже, я и впрямь алкоголик, раз забыл такое. Я правда алкоголик.

— Успокойся, я не рассказывал об этом на вечеринке. Я пошутил, потому что ты застал меня врасплох. Если бы я рассказал тебе тогда, ты мог бы создать мне проблемы.

— Тогда зачем ты наврал, что рассказал мне?

— Чтобы ты лишний раз подумал о своих проблемах с алкоголем. Устраивает?

— Билли, ты убиваешь женщин!

— Я убил всего одну женщину. Не надо грязи.

***  
Поверь мне, Марти, я ведь просто пошутил. Знаешь, неведение бывает очень полезным. Не нужно угрызений совести. Зачем мучить свой мозг очередными попытками вспомнить тот сумасшедший вечер. Сейчас тебе нужно закончить сценарий, а остальное...Да к чёрту остальное, пусть оно останется за кадром.

Так много всего останется за кадром.

Ты никогда не напишешь о том, как твой лучший друг тем вечером стоял перед зеркалом, пытаясь завязать злоебучий галстук, но руки не слушались, а глаза отчего-то щипало.  
Как купленные Кайе цветы, что по всем правилам этикета были вручены левой рукой, сочетались скорее с твоей едва проступающей сединой на висках или любимым свитером, чем с её кенгуриными глазами (или что там ещё есть красивого у девушек).

Как окружённый поддельным вниманием лебезящих гостей, ты рассказывал наши с тобой истории, не выпуская из пальцев стакан с виски.

Как зацепив бампером соседский мусорный бак, ты оказался на пороге моего дома, бормоча что-то невнятное про признание моей правоты и про долбанных сук, протягивая открытую бутылку в качестве извинений.

Ты не вспомнишь, как по-хозяйски расселся на моём диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, не беспокоясь о лежащем на нём барахле. Как извинялся, выдёргивая из-под ног стопку изрисованных каракулями листов. Как смеясь спрашивал, что это такое.

— Да так, просто набросок. Готовлюсь к пробам. Какой-то исторический фильм, надо будет сыграть нациста. Вообще-то он довольно славный парень. Да-да, не смейся, Марти. Я бы хотел, чтобы его последний бой был особенным. Чтобы он мог умереть настоящим. Самим собой, понимаешь… В общем, надо выкинуть это дерьмо, всё равно цвета не сочетаются.

— Не знал, что ты рисуешь, Билли, — забавно поднимая брови удивлялся ты, и царапал цветным карандашом на салфетке что-то невнятное про немца-психопата, спасавшего евреев.

И ты не вспомнишь, как спрашивал тогда, посмеиваясь, какие ещё ебанутые увлечения я от тебя скрываю, и где, чёрт возьми, у меня все стаканы. Как пропахшими алкоголем руками пытался взъерошить мои волосы, болтая что-то про азиата в католической одежде. И снова смеялся, что случалось в последнее время так редко.

Как будто не было ни Кайи, ни горящих дедлайнов, ни бесящего творческого кризиса. Как будто весь мир сузился до 35-миллиметровой плёнки, и в фильме этом было лишь два героя: ты и я. И в тот момент я понимал, что счастлив. И казалось, ты был счастлив тоже.

Ты не вспомнишь, как на шуточный вопрос я совершенно серьёзно ответил, что скрываю от тебя лишь две вещи. Как ты уговаривал признаться, грозясь выплеснуть в лицо виски. Как неискренне обидевшись, ты пугал, что не возьмёшь в соавторы. А на мои заверения, что не очень-то и надо было, уже с искренней пьяной обидой выдал, сильно толкнув в плечо:  
«Иди нахуй, Билли. Тебе придётся отсосать, чтобы хоть какую-то роль получить».

Я говорил, что это кино закончится по-моему, да? Но навсегда затеряется на полках та вырезанная сцена, где я наигранно потираю плечо и встаю с дивана, ловя в твоих затуманенных глазах сожаление. И как потом, не отводя взгляд, опускаюсь перед тобой на колени, непринуждённо добавляя:   
«Ладно, Марти».

Ты не вспомнишь, как между твоим полным недоумения «Да я же пошутил, чувак, ты что…» и тем, как по-хозяйски ты схватил меня за волосы, прошло непозволительно мало времени.

И ты не узнаешь, что прокатчики дали бы рейтинг «R» лишь только за твои пошлые стоны и грязные комментарии в адрес моего мастерства, которые ты никогда бы не озвучил девушке.

Я не расскажу, насколько часто думал об этом за все годы нашей дружбы. Не признаюсь, что от заданного тобой быстрого темпа сводило скулы, но на такие мелочи, в принципе, было плевать. И что, видя в твоих глазах странный сумасшедший блеск, глядя на то, как откинулась на спинку дивана голова, чувствуя, как член глубже вдалбливается мне в горло, пальцы сильнее впиваются в волосы, не давая отстраниться, а твоё тело прошибает судорога, я готов был кончить даже к себе не прикоснувшись. Лишь сознавая, что делаю тебе хорошо.

За кадром останется твоё сбившееся дыхание, будто бы обдолбанные глаза, влажные волосы, упавшие на лицо, что я безумно хотел обхватить ладонями и коснуться губами.

Но это было бы совсем другое кино. А в этом фильме ты, казалось, ещё больше опьяневший, бормотал, своих слов не осознавая, что хочешь сделать что-то и для меня. Я отмахнулся, с улыбкой бросив: «В другой раз, Марти».

***

За кадром останется весь тот вечер. И даже та сцена, где я, вернувшись из ванны, накрою тебя красным клетчатым пледом, подложу под безжизненно упавшую голову подушку и успею выключить в гостиной свет, прежде чем ты сонно и пьяно спросишь:  
«Расскажи мне те два секрета, Билли».

И тогда, зачем-то вцепившись для опоры в дверной косяк, я тихо скажу:  
«Я люблю тебя, Марти. И я на всё готов ради тебя, — а потом, помедлив, добавлю, — Даже создать Бубнового Валета, чтобы ты мой написать свой сценарий. Спокойной ночи».

И ты не заметишь, что из уголка моего левого глаза скатится предательская слеза. А я не смогу понять, что она, чёрт возьми, там делала. 

И буду надеяться, что на утро ты всё-таки будешь всё помнить.


End file.
